Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor Over the Clock
by emelian65
Summary: But if our unrighteousness serves to show the righteousness of God what shall we say? That God is unrighteous to inflict wrath on us? "None is righteous, no, not one: Devil Survivor, Semi-Au, not normal human would be chosen by Naoya for the ordeal
1. Day 0, 1

**Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor - Over the Clock**

 **Author Notes:**

Here I am trying with all my might to work on this, a fic of a story that I want so much to happen, I originally wanted to do a fic of DeSu 2 meeting DeSu 1 in a different circumstance of most, but the Idea that I had could not possibly be explained in just 1 story. Like seriously, I had so many head canons of DeSu 1 that they do need a story of their own. So here I am trying to work on this story.

You could say that is a novelization, but I'm going to add a little bit of my own, more than anything the quantity of the demons that are going to appear, the variety of them of course, and maybe I'll make each character to have an style of fight and maybe an specialization, but for that I need opinions in each of their build so to say, maybe even suggestion for what their final demons could be, of course for the story to have some sort of sense no Angel or Herald could be chosen, except for one character, but aside from that all demons in the Wiki except from most of the Judeo-Christian lore will be allowed… so opinions please,

I have an idea but this will be a 3 fics stories so yeah, I don't want to repeat demons… and of course the Fate demons of DeSu 2 are off limits too, oh well,

Well anyway I hope that you like it.

 **Also for general information I like to answer Reviews by PM and I always do it(though it can take some time to do it), I cannot answer Reviews from guests nor to people who have disabled the PM function, if you want to know my answer to some of your reviews then please allow me to answer :P**

 **Warning(s):**

Well violence, blood, death, a little bit of gore, religious themes,

 **Pairing(s):** I have a pairing in my head, but for the most part is going to stay there.

 **Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything about this story; I'm only using the characters for my diversion and for the diversion of those who read my stories.

 **00000000** Start/End of chapter

000000 Line/Scene Break

"The King of Bel" Normal Dialogue

' _The king of Bel'_ Thinking

" **The King of Bel"** Demon talking

 **00000000**

Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor Over the Clock - Chapter 1 – The Day Before, End to Ordinary–

000000

 _One born of human flesh._

 _Man is now a race of some Power_

"All the targets are confirmed" a black haired man wearing military green cloths began to talk through a radio, most likely to his superiors, the radio chirped and the sound of another voice was soon heard "yes sir, all of them have returned to their base" the radio sounded again "yes sir, the operation will start at 1900 hours"

At the side of the black hared man, an orange haired woman asked "Are we ready to go Sir?"

"We are" the man began to move from his position getting out of the tent where he was "the Yamanote line operation will begin today"

 _You, son of Man. Must face the power you hold._

A young girl dresses in a pink shirt and a blue miniskirt was sitting in a park, her eyes closed, while she listened slowly to a song, the air around her seemed brighter while she was humming, not that she were aware of it, her phone stopped playing the song and she stopped humming, and without knowing it the glow stopped, quickly getting her phone up to her ear and taking her headphones in the process she answered "Hello"

"Hey! Yoohoo it's me!" she rolled her eyes a little "It's Yuzu! Otakuro!" she said more jokingly that actually angry

"Hahaha sorry about that Yuzu, anyway, Kaz called me he wanted to know if we could met at 901 tomorrow, he is going with Naoya" asked the voice at the other side of the phone

"Naoya? That's his cousin right? I should be free tomorrow…"

 _And you must face your destiny as well_

"He was killed by that thing?" a woman in a white coat with a bag in her arm was seeing at nothing in front of her, in an empty park with none to see her, and her eyes were dulled, like countless images were being displayed in them. She didn't spoke, like waiting for an answer, but not long she asked again

"So what exactly is the price? No normal being will allow me to have…" her eyes remained dulled even though she asked those questions.

"I see… "Before asking more a voice call her out of the trance, and her eyes returned to normal

"Mari!" the woman turned to see the oncoming figure of a black haired male, he was wearing a purple jacket and walking quickly to get her "You shouldn't be alone in here!"

"Tadashi"

 _Thought your days be peaceful, the fated time draws near._

"Thank you all I'm Dolly so please, be nice everyone!" in the middle of a cheering crowd in a hall, there was a girl dressed strangely, actually she was cosplaying, "Remember please, tomorrow I'm going to be at the Harajuku Bridge along with a lot of other cosplayers, be there we'll be giving tips and some even gifts" the crowd cheered again, and even some of the other participants cheered too, the girl could easely sway most of the persons to her way of seeing things.

"Oh man, that girl, she gains the public so easily, don't you think"

"Yeah not like those other who has a stick up their ass dude"

Another boy, who heard their conversation stop what he was doing, he had glasses and was wearing a volunteer badge, however in his hands there was a small notebook with drawing in them, one of those drawings had the same girl in the stage but with a more simply cloths, the young teen close the notebook and turned to see the girl again, his eyes a little unfocused, changind the page in his notebook he began to draw some ting more simply than a cosplaying girl, it was a handheld videogame a COMP…

 _I'm your judgment._

In a great enormous office there were several sited men all of them held power in that corporation, a corporation that knew more about the darkest part of the world even more.

"Do you understand Mr. Honda? if you managed to complete your mission you will be able to see your son without problems" the official meeting the brown haired man was attending wasn't even from a Japanese company but from a American one.

He did knew why they wanted the modified COMP's developed by that cult the Shomonkai, but to be able to summon those thing, that was something that he knew they shouldn't get in their hands, but they did have their hands on something else… the impending surgery and by it the life of his son.

"I understand, I will bring the device in the week" finally told the man, maybe condemning himself to something else entirely, or maybe just maybe gaining a chance, if the choices and course allowd him

 _I sundered the tongue of your fathers and shattered their arrogant power._

Two persons where facing opposing directions in a street, one of them, an orange haired woman in a white dress, the other a man wearing a shirt and dress pants including a vest.

The woman had in her hand a CD, the words DDS where writing on it "Ha… I can't do this" the woman took the disk strongly in her hands like attempting to break it "What was Aya thinking when she gave me this song…?"

The man turned again this time to face the girl, and he began to walk to her "Just take your time." He took the arms of the girl between his hand trying to comfort the woman "'The language of the song is boundless', just do what our heart tells you…" The woman shook her head and freeing herself form the arms of the man at her back she began to walk away, not really ready to face the man behind her

The man just sighed at the retreating figure and began to walk away again, he had job to do after all.

 _So long as the Lord does not live in you, all living being hold darkness in their hearts_

In the top of a building a man wearing a green yukata was seemed walking to an elevator, but a purple haired teenager wearing an orange robe stopped him.

"The Summoning Vessel is complete. Will you continue to lend us your strength?" the question was strange and in all honestly seemed wrong, why would this girl be asking about the strange of the silver haired man. The men however disregarded her question and keep advancing to the elevator

"I've done nothing. The ancient common tongue summoned them" the silver haired man spoke finally reaching the door of the device they opened for the man to enter, he then turned to see the woman in the orange clothing again, "Besides, God's no friend of mine…" the eyes of the girls widened slightly, and they shined with a hidden bright, not malicious in any form but severe in many ways.

 _If you truly wish to be yourself then rise and fight the darkness within… the demon inside._

A soul fragmented in more than seven pieces, a soul like that could never be sealed away, the beast of the netherworld new it too well.

In a room, looking like an office, only a fireplace was illuminating the presence in the room, a blonde man accompanied by a black haired man were in there, both in couches.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked the black haired man to is blond companion

"What is a good idea my dear? Besides more than be hindered by him, we will get a powerful ally to our side" behind the two seated man two figures raised, hidden by the shadows but nevertheless present in the room.

"I expect the return of you two by the end of the week, and remember the king will be free to choose in that form, but only him" the blond man stopped talking and the figures covered in dark spoke.

"My lord that aspect of our being has stopped caring for a long time" spoke one of them in hissing tones; he was dressed in a red suit, his hair of a flaming color, a stern look in his face

"We could simply be giving our power freely to the one chosen by you Lord, but you have decided that we must test the human aspect first" spoke the other black haired and dressed in a deep purple suit, the figures disappeared, the red one let out the sound of flames while doing it, and the other the sound of winds and flies.

"I wouldn't be happier if the king would to return but he has to do it willingly" the blond man got up from his seat offering a hand to his companion, dinner time was nearing after all.

 _If you have the will to challenge your destiny of battle, son of man, state your name…_

"Kazu-kun, Nao-kun is at the phone" the voice of a woman sounded in the room of one Kazuya Minegishi, the blue haired teen got out of the room and took the phone in his hands

"Are you there?" the teen asked, his cousin Naoya had been living with them until a few months ago, when he had found a job at a company/cult known as the Shomonkai, he had moved out of the house, to an apartment in Aoyama, not near enough as Kazuya's house was out of the Yamanote circle, but nevertheless, he spent a lot of time there, mostly cooking for his cousin who often forgot to even eat.

"Of course I am Otouto" the voice sound calmed and surprisingly very glad to actually be talking in the phone.

Kazuya smiled "I just saw you today, why the phone call?" asked the teen, it wasn't like they relationship was stranded, it was a very good relationship actually, they were like brthers even if they were cousins.

"I just want to be sure that you called Atsuro and Yuzu" told over the phone the red eyed man, Kazuya frowned a little "Yes I did, you don't have to act like I would forget something like that…"

"You tend to forget easily…"

"Naoya…?"

 _As He proclaimed… this world, created in seven days, shall be destroyed by the sounding of seven trumpets…_

The night was starting when Kazuya went to sleep, he liked to wake-up early even though it was still summer, he quickly drift to sleep, and not long after that his mind began to be plagues, plagues by corridors of red color, plagues by the figures of man wearing a black suit and a young blond girl.

Images of entering a beautiful garden, images of waking up and taking an arrow of his chest, drinking from a silver goblet, crawling through a forest made of metal…

But he didn't wake up, because those weren't nightmare, those weren't memories…

 _You, who have a will, fear the numbers your eyes shall see._

 _Fear the time left…_

 **00000000**

 **Final Notes:**

Okay here it is, yeah I know it's mostly the same as a lot of other fanfics out there, but I'm not going to give up until this one is finished along with my DeSu 2 one, and a final mash up of the two, regarding the end and a final confrontation.

Now why I am doing this… to be perfectly honest because I want to make another fic at a later date, probably a crossover of some sort, and no I'm not referring to the one with DeSu2. Know I remind again of the fact that I want the characters to be somewhat specialized, what do I mean, for example that Atsuro specialize in Lightning and Physical, or Yuzu in Force and Stone, thing like that, I want opinions of course…

I'm going to add more events, I'm going to work on all the character personalities so them can fulfill roles in the future of the story, now about the route that is going to be followed… you'll see it soon enough.

Well the, Read you all soon. Emelian65


	2. Day 0, 2

**Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor - Over the Clock**

 **Author Notes:**

Hello everyone here I am again to make all of you read my stories, for those paying attention would have seen the fact that most of the characters doesn't seem like they are normal humans…

You'll have to wait until the story develops more for you to actually know of it, anyway, also I'm going to use this part of the chapter to make suggestions on demons and on builds for the characters, in this story ok, I mean all the characters are going to have specifications, first of anything like…

Gin has Take-Mikazuchi as one of his demons, that's pretty much the one that he is always going to have, which make me want to put Kushinada-Hime with him too, in the same manner Keisuke will have Yama and Kaido will have Pazuzu, and Mari will have Kresnik, Amane won't have Remiel or any angel for that matter will be part of any of their group.

 **Also for general information I like to answer Reviews by PM and I always do it(though it can take some time to do it), I cannot answer Reviews from guests nor to people who have disabled the PM function, if you want to know my answer to some of your reviews then please allow me to answer :P**

 **Warning(s):**

Well violence, blood, death, a little bit of gore, religious themes,

 **Pairing(s):** I have a pairing in my head, but for the most part is going to stay there.

 **Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything about this story; I'm only using the characters for my diversion and for the diversion of those who read my stories.

 **00000000** Start/End of chapter

000000 Line/Scene Break

"The King of Bel" Normal Dialogue

' _The king of Bel'_ Thinking

" **The King of Bel"** Demon talking, mails of the COMPS

 **00000000**

Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor Over the Clock - Chapter 2 – The Day Before, Demon Summoning Program –

000000 Shibuya, In front of 901, 15:00

"This place is not as full as always" Kazuya Minegishi was walking down the streets and arriving at 901, it was the end of summer, that meant that a lot of persons were leaving Tokyo to return to their towns and in cases countries, that also meant however that there were people returning to Tokyo, after all it was the capital of one of the most important countries in the world.

Kazuya was walking slowly, it had been a very hot summer, a heat wave had hit Tokyo without mercy and he, dressed in a black long sleeved t-shirt and red slim pants was starting to doubt his common sense ' _Why did I dress like this? It's too hot!'_ that were the thought of our dear Kazuya as he arrived just in front of the great building, just too remember that being stylish doesn't always means being comfortable to do things…

"Hey Kazu!" the still dying in heat teen, turned slowly to see his friend who was wearing blue and carrying a laptop, and a hat with a heat like that…

"Atsuro… please tell me you have water, I'm dying here.. " he only grinned and taking a bottle of water he passes it to the other teen, the teen dressed in black quickly took the water held for him and drank all of it in one go.

Sighing a little at his friend antics Atsuro turned to see the building behind him his eyes widened a little when at the top of the building, what look like a green skinned man with wings and naked was staring him, Atsuro quickly blinked and rubbed his eyes, but when he returned to see the building there wasn't anyone in there, blinking again he returned to see kazuya who was watching him strangely, but then he noticed something

"Huh? Weren't you supposed to come with Naoya?" asked Atsuro at his friend

"I was with him but he said to get ahead, it seems that he still had to do some work" replied the blue haired teen

"Anyway, Real nice of Naoya to make us meet him outside on a hot day like this isn't it?" said Atsuro cheerily to his friend definitely teasing him for his choose of wardrobe… at which the other teen eyes only twitched "Ok, ok grumpy, how's your summer been? It feels like it's been forever."

"Why do you say that we meet a week ago, but yeah we commonly only met in school it doesn't help that we live in different districts, it's been ok, building a few things to pass the time" answered Kazuya at the inquiries of his friend Atsuro laugh a little at that.

"Oh come on young guys like us need to be full of energy, but I haven't done anything apart from when we met, I have spent all day on my laptop. Haha!" laugh sheepishly the blue wearing teen

"You never change you know, all day in the laptop trying to top the master" said the blunnet while passing his arm over the other teen shoulders and winking at him

"Hey, come on; don't be like that, anyway it's a perfect timing though, man. I just ran into this problem with my coding it has me completely stumped, so I'm going to ask Naoya if he would help me" Atsuro face began to shine in happiness and admiration for the renewed programmer that was Naoya.

"Is Otakuro again being obsessive about coding? Or about Naoya?" the voice of a girl interrupted the daydream of Atsuro and gained the attention of Kazuya who turned to see an orange haired girl, wearing a navy miniskirt and a pink blouse

"Both of them actually" answered Kazuya to her.

Grinning a little Atsuro turned toward the girl with the prink outfit "If it isn't Yoohoo!"

The eyes of the girl twitched and taking her bag, which seem to be full to the top she hit with it the side the body of the apprentice of programmer, who winced in pain at the hit "Don't call me Yoohoo! My name is Yuzu hear me Y-u-z-u, when will you stop calling me that stupid nickname!?"

Turning away from a now somewhat although not by much ashamed Atsuro the girl Yuzu began to walk to Kazuya "I had been searching for you guys, I believed that we were supposed to meet under the building, and not at the other side of the street where the sun is hitting hard"

"I actually find Atsuro in this side, I was going to remind him of entering in the building, but you found us first… Yoohoo" when finishing the teen quickly let go of the girl to evade the critical hit that was going to surely be done with her bag.

"You too! Not only that, other boys at school call me that, and it's your entire fault…Atsuro!" the girl angrily said to the young programmer…

"Hehe, it's not that bad, is it? It's a friendly nickname" but then another hit connect, this time at the other side of Atsuro body.

"A friendly nickname! Kaz is a friendly nickname mine is a bad pun of an internet browser!" Atsuro blinked at that, and then putting a hand under his chin he began to think in the meaning behind Yuzu words...

"It's not just our class you know. Some of the teachers actually think your name is Yoohoo" said Kazuya at the somewhat flustered girl.

"That's because you people keep calling me that!" huffing and crossing her arms Yuzu began to pout and both boys only could laugh at her antics, only for Yuzu to star to laugh too at the situation, after calming down a little Kazuya took his phone looking at the hour…

"Where's Naoya?"

"Huh…? Oh, that's right!" the girl opened her bag end began to take out several candies and three handheld game devices, one pink, one blue and one white.

"What is it?" asked Atsuro at the girl

"I ran into Naoya a moment ago, and he asked me to give these to Atsuro and you. He said that something came up and he won't be able to make it." Kazuya frowned at the words of the girl, not to her actually but to his dear brother who had just stood them up.

"Aww, what's up with that? Naoya stood us up!" said Atsuro while receiving the blue colored COMP from Yuzu, while Kazuya got in his hands the white colored one.

"Just take them, they were a pain to carry in my bag" said a somewhat molest Yuzu

"Hey… these are…" Kazuya began to inspect the carcass of his own COMP, the material was different from other types of COMP, which were made of a mix of silicon and hard plastic, this one's however where made of more resistance materials, turning the device he looked at the back finding like he suspect a very small print with the letters KM. "These are the COMPs I build…"

Yuzu and Atsuro both stared at Kazuya, while Naoya was probably the world greatest programmer, Kazuya was as proficient when building things, simple things like the headphones he always had on, or more complicated like the special long-live-battery-rending-laptop that Atsuro had.

"Wait if you build this…" Atsuro took the COMP and quickly turned it on… however the COMP starting screen wasn't like any other he has seen before.

"Naoya said and I quote 'You'll all need these. Don't let go of them.' unquote" Kazuya stared at the face of Yuzu, she had managed to imitate Naoya really well.

"Wow! I've never see this menu before… did he homebrew this?" said and excited Atsuro hile starting to mess with the menu.

"I remember doing like 6 or 7 for him to test a new system, but after that he didn't told me anything else" Kazuya started on his own COMP and Yuzu did it too, the three of them where meet with the strange menu, and with the surprise of not being able to access anything…

"They are… protected is the right word?" questioned Yuzu at Atsuro, which only made the other teen nod in excitement "so we are supposed to… not open them? Then why did he give them to us" Yuzu buffed at the console in front of her

"Atsuro can crack it" suggested Kazuya who knew his hacker friend was really like really excited to see the code in the homebrew system Naoya made.

"Heh, heh, that's right! Good thing I brought my laptop along…" as excited as a puppy Atsuro began to take his laptop form his bag and also taking USB cords and connecting the three games consoles to his laptop, then as quick as lightning he began to furiously type codes and numbers.

"It's that really ok? I know you are like his student of something, but the files are locked for a reason no?" the concerned in Yuzu voice was evident

"It's not a big deal; I'm his student, this is like a friendly greeting between us programmers" Yuzu stared at the teen not really believing anything about that sort of thing, not like she cared much about programming and that kind of stuff,

"Why can they say 'hello' like a normal person?" Katsuya only laughed at that, it was after all true that Atsuro and Naoya shared a lot of knowledge about coding and some stuff that even he couldn't understand, just second later a beep came from the three COMPS, and the originally menu full only with red locks now had some options on it.

"There you go; you can check at least your mail for now." Said the young proclaimed Naoya student to the other two, another beep sound quickly it seemed that a new mail had arrived…

 **From: The Observer**

 **Subject: Laplace Mail**

 **Good morning.**

 **Here is today's NEWS**

 **1)At around 16:00, a student will be murdered in Shibuya-ku Aoyama apartments. The wounds on the body are consistent with those provoked by a large carnivorous animal**

 **2)A large explosion will occur in Minato-ku Aoyama at 19:00. The cause is unknown.**

 **3)At 21:00, a blackout will affect the entire Tokyo metropolitan area. It suspected to be intentionally provoked.**

 **Have a nice day.**

"At around 16.00 in Shibuya-ku Aoyama, a man… will be killed!?" Yuzu eyes widened and hers weren't the only ones "He'll be attacked by some carnivorous beats… that's so creepy…"

"It also says that there will be a black out today?" murmured Kazuya to himself the other two could only stared at the mail in front of them

"Anyway I'll try to hack the other functions of the menu, so go and have some fun ok" Atsuro began to run away from them and both teen could only see their departing friend.

"Why don't we go shopping Kazu"

000000 Shinjuku, Kannagi-cho – 16:00

The largest shopping district in japan was as always bustling with people, that wasn't the only thing that you could do of course, several other thing could be done , like watch movies or do karaoke.

"So Kazu, what should we do?" asked Yuzu at her friend "now that I think about it, Atsuro may call us, so we should go in a place where we could use our phones"

"What about going for something to drink first, I'm dying here" and he was, carrying several, and by several I mean several bags of both candy and clothes was Kazuya, when Kazuya didn't hear an answer he turned to see Yuzu watching persons wearing orange robes "Aren't those members of the Shomonkai?"

"And so, the smiting from God against the Tower of Babel returns!" and even stranger man in the same orange robes began to talk to several listening persons "The world is once again one, thanks to the power of the Internet"

"What is he talking about?" asked Yuzu, while not really wondering that much.

"Do you know the legend of Babel? Is what he is talking about" the blue haired male wouldn't call himself an erudite in legend but he knew his fair share of them, some even courtesy of Naoya "After the great deluge a great city was created, its name was Babylon they wanted to return to heavens so they built a tower, however God didn't believe they were ready to return to paradise so he made them an ordeal and created the several languages of the world, the men in the tower were unable to communicate with each other which made the finish of the tower impossible"

"I see, and know that the internet is in its boom all the persons in the world are actually able to communicate with each other" Kazuya smiled while nodding, it was the gist of what the man was telling them, he seemed really strange thought. Both teens decide to simply keep on their way, more specifically they were going to Naoya place to leave all the bags in there, the fact that the older man wasn't with them didn't mean that they wouldn't take benefit from his apartment.

000000 Omotesando, 16:30

"I really like Omotesando you know, all the people here feels so mature and serious, but at the same time fun and the shops Kazu the shops." Yuzu eyes were sparkling in wonder "What you say do you think I stick out like a sore thumb here?"

"I wouldn't really know, you are you Yuzu, you don't need to fit anywhere else" answered the male with a smile in his face while he kept walking on to Aoyama, Yuzu stood for a moment after hearing those words after a little while she run reaching Kazu just in time for them to hear the sound of a several police cars zooming down the streets sirens wailing.

"Those police cars… is my imaginations or are they going to Aoyama" both teen eyes widened at the sudden realization "Ther's no way right?" even though Yuzu tried the uncomfortable feeling of something going on made them nod to each other, and then both teen began to head at an even faster peace to Aoyama…

000000 Aoyama, 17:00

"This is Naoya place" said the headphone wearing teen police officers where entering the building, while several people where being evicted from it.

"Naoya..!?" Yuzu voice made Kazuya turn, and he sighed in relief at seeing his cousin, brother, l… arriving at the place with a clam pace, and with his own bag of groceries

"I'm surprised to see you, Kazuya. What are you doing here?" asked the red eyes man to said teen who quickly embraced his older familiar in a tight hug.

"I'm glad you're safe" the hug tighten making the older teen flinch a little, but also leaving a confused face on him when Kazu had freeing him of the hug

"Safe? …Oh, you mean the incident in the building." Said the older man, when he saw the other two teen they seemed strange, like something has changed in them in the second of hug taking place, he felt himself different somehow

"Of course that's what we mean! What's going on anyway!?" asked a really angry Yuzu to th silver haired man, who was really unimpressed by the girl outburst. "That weird mail made us all jumpy"

"I see.. You're right; sorry about that" Naoya turned to the building "The person who was eaten was a student, like yourselves. He was my neighbor"

"He was eaten…? No way" Yuzu hand went to her mouth and she began shaking her head furiously "Does that mean that you…!?" Naoya smiled but Kazuya began thinking what Yuzu was thinking made sense, but Naoya had been arriving; he had been with him all morning before going out to meet the others

"It really predicted the future" Kazuya watching as his cousin, brother smiled at his words, anyone else even Yuzu would have suspect of him being the killer, that the e-mail was a warning but no, Kazuya didn't believe that at all.

"I understand why you two came here, Kazuya. But our meeting here is an accident. We shouldn't be talking like this, find Atsuro immediately" the man turned with bags in his hands getting away from them "just remember, do not turn away from what is about to happen, don't be afraid to stand up against it, this is when the doo of truth will open…" Kazuya phone began ringing and Naoya finally disappeared down the street

Kazuya sighed at his cousin antics, and answered the phone "Hey it's me, I found a problem for the code I need you two at the electric museum"

000000 – Shibuya, Electric Museum, 17:30

The Electric Museum, north of Shibuya along the Yamanote line, east of Miyashita Park

"Guys what took you so long? How far did you go when killing time?" asked Atsuro at the incoming teens, the street was deserted, something really strange for that part of the city.

"We went to Naoya's place" answered Kazu preparing himself for the barrage of questions of Atsuro

"Huh!? You guys went to see Naoya?" Yuzu and kasuya stared and each other and then Yuzu nod, she then began to explain to Atsuro what had happened, how that e-mail had become true.

"Wait really what was writing in the e-mail actually come true?" asked a now skeptic Atsuro, after all who would believe that there was an e-mail capable of predicting the future laughing he really make know his opinion "C'mon… There's no way an e-mail can predict the future" see just what I said " Are you sure it wasn't one of his pranks…"

Kazuya slowly walked to the teen and putted one of his hands in his forehead and the other in the his "Are you sure you aren't sick? You just tell that Naoya make pranks"

"Well your cousin is human too right so he has to have a sense of humor, but a kill it's definitely not something he or anyone will ever make a joke of it" Said Yuzu at the programmer while giving him a deadly stare.

"Well there was more in the e-mail right, we can use that as an example, if the explosion and the blackout happen then we know that the e-mail is predicting the future alright?" finally said Atsuro while taking out his laptop and took the COMPS of the other two teens turning them on "I found a problem in this you know' as long as the three aren't together I won't be able to crack them"

Kazuya simply let Atsuro do his things, and began to see that the street was still deserted, nobody was there, however a figure appeared at the end of the street and it was definitely Naoya, but he was watching him with a hurt expression.

"Okay done, I'm restarting the COMPS" Kazuya received the handheld game device an open it up…

 **Decryption confirmed…**

 **Booting program.**

The screen began to flash and numbers and letter began to appear from it.

… **Condition green.**

 **DEMON SUMMONING PROGRAM ready to boot.**

 **Booting**

 **DEMON SUMMONING PROGRAM**

…

 _ **But if our unrighteousness serves to show the righteousness of God what shall we say?**_

 _ **That God is unrighteous to inflict wrath on us?**_

 _ **But if through my lie God's truth abounds to his glory. Why am I still being condemned as a sinner?**_

…

" _ **None is righteous, no, not one:**_

 **Peaceful days are over**

 **Let's Survive…**

 **00000000**

 **Final Notes:**

 **00000000**

I'm cutting it there, I cannot' believe how long this chapter went, and I returned to see what could erase and no matter how much I tried I couldn't erase anything unnecessary without making our dear Kazuya emotionless, anyway. I have come to an understanding more or less of some characters…

Also expect the demons to have a little bit of personality ok, another thing is that some demos are simply going to be strong because they are strong ok, like for example all of the Deity, Tyrant, Divine races are well known mythological figures who are strong naturally ok, this is to make the teams on each of them somewhat balanced without going on in so many different things.

Very well I still expect opinions on their final teams but here is my first suggestion (remember all the demons are allowed except for most of the Judeo-Christian ones) BTE DeSu 2 abilities are going to appear too.

Atsuro: Final Build for this story

Skill: Elec Dance/Maziodyne - Holy Strike – Deathbound/Hassohappa

Passive: Phys Jump – Drain Hit – Elec Jump

Auto: are not going to appear, they are going to be replaced by element affinity in Atsuro case at the end of the lockdown he nulls Elec and resist Physical

Final Demons 1: Shiva

Skill: Pasupata (Mega Fire one enemy. 3 times) – Deathbound– Power Charge

Passive: Fire Jump – Pierce – Anti-Almighty

Race: Asura Destiny

Final Demon 2: Vishnu

Skill: Chaturbhuja(Mega Elec 7 random enemies, ) - Prayer – Power charge

Passive: Elec Jump – Physical Reflect – Dual Shadow

Race: Enlightenment

So yeah is only my final suggestion for Atsuro, how he is going to arrive to that moment, well that's the difficult thing hihihi

Read you all soon.


End file.
